When To Trust A Demon
by WritingwithWindex
Summary: [YOU ARE BEING WARNED. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN OCCASIONAL, AND FAIRLY UNUSUAL AND DESCRIPTIVE GORE. READ AT YOUR DISCRETION.] AU based off in the Grimm setting. An aswang is a demon. or night ghoul from Filipino mythology. Our friend, Eren Jaeger... has quite the immense hatred for them.


**Nighttime.**

The only time in which he was able to finally be free. With one seemingly pain-filled facial expression of anger, Levi's whole physical appearance had changed. His skin was grey, almost like the colour of smoke during a fire. His retinas were white and his scleroses, black. His arms were built up, and his nails were now long claws that seemed to extend about twelve centimeters. He didn't usually wear clothes at this time as really, nothing could be shown. Nothing was there when he shifted, really, but for safety, he kept it on anyway. Walking up to his windowsill, he had opened it and then jumped down, now on the search for food. A low ticking noise was emitted every time he was close to a victim —

**An unborn child...**  
**He wanted it. **

The further away he was from it, the ticking noise grew louder, until he was at a tree right next to the house and it... or he was dead silent. This is how he hunted for food, and really, he didn't hate it, nor love it. It was just a matter of life; his matter of life. Levi was an aswang, a ghoul traveling in the night. He preyed on unborn children and the blood of their sleeping mothers, in which his long, proboscis-like tongue helped him with. Some mistook him for another vampire-type demon as he sometimes could be seen from afar, but he wasn't as his body wasn't able to be horizontally severed on command as those types of demons could, and frankly, it was clear that he was not a woman. It was pitch black outside, and he quietly inched closer to the window, the sight of a young woman and her enlarged stomach clear to him.

* * *

Hunting demons? Most would call that insane, demented, think that whoever believed in such things were _crazy_ if they ever encountered such a deranged and unholy entity. Well, they weren't exactly subtle about keeping their identities hidden, or at least not to Eren. He was average at hunting and protecting the world from the supernatural, and he'd be concentrated in the family business at ten years old. Hey, someone had to do it, and it may as well be him. Eren had been assigned to protect a woman; a pregnant woman from a savage fetus devouring ghoul called an aswang, and was stationed up in her room to watch over her while she slept. The eighteen year old sat near her bed, gun aimed and cocked at the window...all while doing not to let sleep render him helpless.

Finally within reach, Levi was only focused on the woman's enlarged stomach, to the point where he hadn't even noticed the eighteen year old in his path as he reached over and quietly opened the window, pushing it upwards a few centimeters. His claws were long enough to let him claw onto the sides of the house; finally spotting the demon hunter. 'Oh, how terrifying.' Levi was now out of the demon hunter's line of sight; why not 'tick' him off? He slowly crept away from the window, his ticking sound becoming louder, clearer, and it was so entertaining to do.

The suddenly loud ticking noise made him suddenly jolt up, wide awake and his greenish golden eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on the aswang's hunched over figure with its long claws scraping at the floor. Eren loaded his rifle, a small click echoing through the room as he aimed the barrel of the weapon point blank right in between the creature's black eyes. True, its appearance did scare the shit out of him, but the boy was not about to admit to being frightened.''You fucking touch her, and I'll shoot you.'' Eren's voice was a mere whisper. He didn't want the woman to wake up, there'd be a mess, and she'd panic, and then his cover would be blown. She wouldn't believe what she saw, and the thing would surely kill her if gotten the chance. Eren looked toward the window; hmm, maybe he could somehow blast the ghoul out the window. He pressed his finger lightly on the trigger and his eyes narrowed.''And don't think I won't do it.''

Kill me? Hah, a mere shot to the head wouldn't kill him. Levi hissed at the eighteen year old, staring right at him. He was a somewhat younger aswang; the younger you were, the stronger you were. He crawled on the wall and stayed right in the farthest corner from the demon hunter, on the ceiling. His long, proboscis-like tongue started to stick out, as he let it grow so that it was drifting closer and closer to the pregnant woman's shirt. His tongue snaked its way up her shirt and set right on her navel, swiftly inserting the tip and slowly easing most of it in, then he'd start the process of sucking out the amniotic fluid. Eren knew that the shot wouldn't have any effect on the demon; a more special type of weakness was meant to destroy it, or he... it definitely was a he by the sound of the hiss. Eren had no idea what could kill such a thing, but he had to make some kind of move. Eren took a deep breath and aimed at the creature, pulled the trigger, and...

**Nothing happened.**

He looked down at the rifle in shock and disbelief. What the hell? Was he seriously that incompetent that he had forgotten to load the thing?! Shit. Eren swore loudly and tossed the gun to the floor, and grabbed the nearest thing closest to him, which was a book, and threw it at the creature. Levi immediately swat the book away and his claws ripped through the cover of it. His tongue on the other hand, was complete with the amniotic fluid, and in the process, it managed to also suck the blood from the now-dead fetus inside of her. She'd be having a miscarriage; oh.. what a shame. Now it was happening. The woman woke up feeling an immense pain in her lower stomach as she became wide eyed and screamed. Blood started spew from her navel, and Levi gladly watched the crimson red colour start to spew out of her. He retracted his tongue and he hissed once more at the young adult, before crawling across the wall. His claws scratched the wall and left groove marks in them as he made the most ear-curling, demonic yell anybody could have ever heard. His ticking started to return as he exited through the open window, and started to make his way back away from the household, not wanting to be seen once again.

''DAMN IT!'' Eren cried out and growled lowly in his throat, barely glancing at the woman. He couldn't, without feeling the heaviest amount of guilt anyone could take a hold of. His blood boiled and without thinking, he was up and out of the window after the aswang, and began to run after him with a rage filled look in his eyes.


End file.
